


Un(Certainties)

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slight Wyatt Whump if You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Wyatt and Flynn go for a run together.





	Un(Certainties)

Ever since they arrived at the new safehouse, Denise has been letting them outside for two hours twice a week. It helps with the paranoia of being cooped up all day -- looking at Jiya would almost make one believe nature-deficit disorder is a real thing -- and their bodies seem to be begging for the Vitamin D, even if Lucy needs half a bottle of SPF-50 to make it through without being covered in photodermatitis burns. They all scatter throughout the terrain, armed with tasers, pagers, trackers, and the pinkie promise not to stray too far from the house. 

 

Flynn always keeps a mental tally of where everyone is. Jiya and Rufus usually go sit by the lake together. Mason works on his botany journal, drawings and all. Lucy dances barefoot in the grass. Denise stays inside, keeping watch on the computers. Where Wyatt goes, he doesn't know. The soldier usually walks off towards the northeast, and returns just in time. 

Flynn himself, he goes for a run. Training strength inside is easy, but keeping up with cardio and stamina is a whole different story. The hills offer a decent enough challenge for it to remain interesting.

The others join him occasionally. Jiya comes along when Rufus is too busy going over new calculations with Mason. When Lucy is stuck in her own mind, he takes her with him until she's panting and crying, and they walk back home. Even Denise joins him once, and the agent's speed and agility surprise him. She smiles as she gratefully accepts the other half of his water bottle and explains she runs the San Francisco half marathon with her son every year. 

Most of the time, though, he runs alone.

 

So when Wyatt comes up to him as he's putting on his running shoes, the last thing he expects is for the soldier to quietly ask him if it's okay if he tags along today. Deciding not to let his surprise show, Flynn nods. Wyatt offers him a small smile in return, one that makes something in Flynn's abdomen flutter alive. He ignores it. 

He also ignores the rush he feels when Wyatt pulls his shirt off to exchange it for a different one.

 

Deciding to test Wyatt, Flynn shrugs off the others’ looks as they leave together, and takes him on the roughest route he's discovered so far. Wyatt keeps up well and doesn't complain, silently following along. As they reach the bottom of the steepest and highest hill, Flynn stops and turns to look at him.

“I'll race you to the top.”

“Winner gets to drive on the next mission,” Wyatt replies. 

“I hope you like sitting in the backseat,” Flynn responds on a grin, and they're off. Wyatt may be younger, and ex-Delta, but Flynn knows the trail. He knows the quickest way up isn't the most obvious one; that powering through like a battering ram isn't the best tactic. 

(There's a metaphor in there somewhere, he muses.)

He reaches the top just half a step ahead of Wyatt, who miscalculates and stumbles into him. Instinctively, Flynn's arms wrap around the other man's waist to keep him upright. 

“Whoah!” he exclaims as Wyatt's hands grip his biceps in an attempt to stabilise himself. The soldier sways dangerously from side to side. “ _ Sranje _ ,” Flynn curses, dragging Wyatt off of the path and guiding him to sit down underneath a tree. “Here,” he commands, and he hands the younger man a bottle of isotonic sports drink. “It tastes terrible, but it'll help.” Wyatt makes a face, but does as he's told, relaxing against the bark. Flynn's own joints protest as he sits down next to him, a result of sleeping on beds that are both too narrow and too short for his form. Sighing, he accepts the now half-empty bottle from Wyatt and takes a large gulp. It tastes of rehydration salts and artificial orange. He hands it back.

 

After a few moments, Wyatt suddenly comments: “Our lives are ridiculous.” 

“That's a severe understatement,” Flynn replies, chucking.

“I mean, I don't understand what's even going on half the time. I just do as I'm told. Complete the mission, y'know?” Wyatt asks, fidgeting with the cap of his bottle. Flynn hums in acknowledgement. “But I'm so tired of the uncertainties,” Wyatt continues. 

“Not much we can do about that right now,” Flynn replies. Wyatt nods silently. 

 

It feels like less than a second, and then Wyatt is suddenly kissing him. Flynn freezes completely. 

Wyatt pulls back, staring at him like a deer in headlights. 

“I…” he stutters. “I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have, I…” 

“Shut up,” Flynn commands, his voice low and rough.

“But…” 

“Let me finish my sentence.” Wyatt nods, staring at his feet.

“Shut up...and kiss me again.” When the other man doesn't immediately respond, Flynn adds: “Now,” and Wyatt  _ whimpers _ before doing exactly as he's told. Flynn shifts them around with a rough shove, trapping Wyatt between his body and the tree. “This okay?” he asks between desperate kisses.

“God, yes,” Wyatt responds. “Yes, yes, yes…”

 

They jog back at a leisurely pace. 


End file.
